La Búsqueda para una Descansa
by Analyn 100
Summary: Frodo quiere sólo una descansa silencia. Pero la no está facilmente para un Hobbit encontar cuando él está intentando salvar el mundo. Es una tradiucción de "The Quest for a Rest".


Rectificación: no soy Tolkien y El Senor de los Anillos no me pertenece.

He tenido una petición para una escena en Hollin y/o Moria. He tenido tambien consideraba escribiendo una escena en el Bosque Viejo, la Casa de Tom Bombadill, la casa de Frodo a Crickhollow o una escena con Bilbo y Frodo en los Paises Sin Muerta. La(s) que escena(s) me gustarían escribir?

Título: La Búsqueda para una Descansa

Por - Arwen Baggins -

**BREE**

El viento frío entro en las ventanas redondas de _El Poney Pisador_, junto con el grito del Nazgul, que penetra el corazón de un particular Hobbit. Diferente de sus companeros, sin embargo, el miedo de Frodo venió del conocimiento de que sea ocurriendo, no de la carencia de lo. Pero él sentió que debía dar voz a su pregunta de todo manera: por él no podria encontrar otro camino deshacerse la sospecha que las negras figuras en la calle abajo eran los reyes de brujas antiguos de lo que Gandalf ha le informado en la seguridad de la cocina de Bolsón Cerrado hace muchos meses. La respuesta de Trancos confirmo su último miedo y su prediccion que ellos nunca cesarían en su busqueda del Anillo y su Portador no podría haber estado más en verdad.

**WEATHERTOP **

Podría estar que sólo unas pocas horas hace, él ha estado duermiendo tan cómodo como an bicho en un alfombra, envolveme firme en sus cobijas calientes? No hacido necesitado para eso fuego de cocinar. Pero su voto no ha contó al tiempo, porque él ha estado comiendo tortas de huevas con championes de setas en su mundo de él. Ahora, aunque, todas las cobijas en el mundo no ceran caliente sobre su cuerpo, porque el calor que sustienas su vida, parecía haber sido robado del vida-dando sangre.

- Duerme, maestro, - Sam dice en un voz baja de su cama selquita.

Frodo desceo que algumantar algumantar no era posible, pero los brazos de Sam estaban ya le envolvieron por ahí en un abrazo reconfortante y le cerró los ojos, esperanzando que Sam creería que él ha obtenido el dueno lo que él ansió casi como, mucho como el ha asiado los championes de Granjero Maggot en su juventud.

**RIVENDELL **

La sonida en calma de agua de los Caidos y el mañana canto de los aves le despertan de su dueño. Por una vez, era agradecimiento, para esos sueños de fríos y dolorosas noches eran de una cantida intensa que nunca occurrió que su mente capable de imaginar el dolar. Pero como él vió pariva a ver la cara de querido viejo Gandalf por su cama, él supo que no ha sido un sueño.

- Duerme, Frodo- chico - , Gandalf dijo en una voz baja. Frodo tratá persistente levantarse en brazos debiles, pero no puedo y regaadientes permitió Gandalf le el bojo en la comodidad de las almohadas. "Todo está bien."

**LOTHLORIEN **

Duermiendo en los arboles era bien para Elfos, pero Hobbits no eran hechos para alturas. En cuanto Frodo, Loco Bolsón aunque sea, sabía esta también. Cuando Aragorn ha guiado la Companía a la securidad del refugio de los Elfos despúes de dejar el abismo de Kazad-dum, Frodo ha imaginado esto exactamente: seguridad. Pero esa visión no se ha hecho realidad. La cama en los arboles estaba various metros arriba de la tierra y, como Hobbits tienen un inclinaciónes del natural evitarse de Alturas eso era varios, eso era varios metros de mas. Pero agale lucha él povanir, Frodo no pudo avar el sueño que buscaba porque de lymajen de una araña-como creador andando arriba de los arboles. Él apenas penso si la Araña de Mirkwood tenia emigro abajo del Río en los seesnta años de antonces la fiell adventura de Bilbo.

**ITHILIEN**

Ha sido un día de porvanir; y fue de seguro no un día ordinario que occurío para un Hobbit acer accusau de cer una espía de orcos. Pero todos estaban se tiaus a derechos y Frodo ahora rrevalo en su confortalidadde sus cobijas secas. Y era el primer buen sueño que él tuvo desde primero de la Buscaba . Aquí, en la fortificación escondida de la Gente Grande quien ha rehusado tomar su carga, él al fin allo descanso. No, no mas sueño , pero la verdad descansa como él no estaba mas de acostau despierto escuchando por unas seña de las perseguidoros. Él alcanso agarar confortalidad sobre la tierra de piera otra vez, donde una sombra aparasia sobre de él. El sinquerel miró arriba, y instante lepeso de ver hecho a si. Hay estaba Faramir, Mirando muy intenso y con propositos como un guerrero cuál nunca considerado la idea de duermir en silencias horas antes de tardier.

Él ordenó, - Venga! -

No teniendo gusto de offender la visita, y sabiendo de que una negativa respuesta no fuera aceptada, Frodo le dio la offensa al Capitán una mirada con cada de molesta como él tira sus cobijas. Esto tenga mejor valor!

**CIRITH UNGOL **

Frodo oyó una voz llama su nombre, pero él no podria regresar. Cuando oido las palabras, él sentí el dolor su cuello frágil. Sin una piensa segunda, él abrazó la obscuridad y paz qué muerta traería.

Su sueño no era sentí, como él descubrió cuando se despertó como un preso de orcos. Todo su tortura debajo el látigo de Granjero Maggot no ha le preparado para la brutalidad de los orcos. Ellos no usaban sus armas, pero bastante amenazas le someter. Lametón sus cuchillos y asiendo las cadenas colgada de su ropa sucia, lo que, le recordaron constantemente, estarían volvau sus munecas muy pronto si él no coopera. Le presentaban antes de él imagenes de la brutalidad que él conocería en un lugar llamado Lugburz, si él no obedece. Ello peleando sobre sus cosas y cuando era todo sólo en los límites de su sala de torre pequeño, él rezó para muerte tomarle en un sueño de paz antes del retorno de los guardas. Para un momento, pensó él sería dado su petición porque él podría oír una melodia distante, diferente de aun que ha oido en el Paíz de Sombra desde la ascensión de Morogoth.

**GORGOROTH **

Sueño no era un realidad, ahora, como se acostó sin moviendo en el piso seco. Ahora esto no era sólo un imagen de su mente tormento - lo era real! El no ha dado tentativa evitar su caída, porque no tiene mas fuerza al punto no tenía esperanza. Se acostó en el piso, sin le moviendo, y parece dormir, pero no escondía descansa como la Rueda del Fuego quemo dentro de su mente - le dije promesas falsos de paz y descansa si sólo Lo le rendiría. Ahora incluso sueo era un enemigo, y esa idea Frodo no podría pensar como Sam junto su cuerpo, frágil y maltradado, en sus brazos protectoros.

- Solamente una descansa corta, Sr. Frodo; entonces necesitamos segir, tengo miedo. Pero sólo Ud. mientras puede. -

Sam Querida, Frodo pensó mientras se arrima más cerado a su serviente leal. Qué podría Sam posiblemente sabe que su estado débil era major tan aun sueo? Para en sueño escondió no paz, pero una pesadilla sin el consuelo del un amigo, el único conección a cordura lo que él todavía poseió en el infierno que se habria hecho su vida.

**EL MONTE DE DESTINO **

Los Portadores del Anillo estavan acostaus lado por lado en un pedaso de ruinas de la Montaña, cual estuve casi submergido en el líquido ardiente cuál estuvo desparamadode la Montaña de lumbre cuarto despues de la destrucción del Anillo, y era en este momento que Frodo siento por si mismo que había dau a Sam molesta cuando la Conspiración que tenía de primero formado: que él estaba en dos pedasos. Frodo estavo tan contento de tener patraz sus memorías de La Condado otra vez, y toda via tan yeno con culpabilidad para que estaría la muerta del amigo quién, era lejos mas querido de él mas que vida sola.

- Duerme, Sam, - dije él en silencio, halanda a su compañero a dentro lo que él esperó fuera un confortante abrazo. "Duerme, y nunca despertar." No era mucho, pero Frodo no tenía esperanza adar, ingún. Ni él tuvió el possesión el valor denegar a su Sam querido la posibilidad de una muerte sin dolor. Habían experimentado mucha agonia juntos cuál él sintio ningura necesida a lagar este con falsa esperanza en cuál sedía ellos despertaus y abiertos a la destino de camarce vivos en el rio de lava .

No necesitaron palabras entre los y, en una mirada al cuerpo maltradado y marcas de lágrimas en los cachetes, ellos cerradon sus ojos – muy pronto a ver las águilas veniendo por detrás el humo, o la igura blanca lo que montó en el líder.

**EL CAMPO DE CORMALLEN **

Dos semanas! Dos semanas de soldar en descanso! Frodo casí no podría que lo! Que era muy bueno pasir verdad – o él avia pensau. El era vivo, y Sam y Gandalf también! - Quizá mi historia tendrá un fin faliz! - él atrevió esperar como se acostó en un colchón blando con plumas para el primer tiempo desde un día fuera de su memoría.

**BOLSON CERRADO**

Su despierto en Cormallen ha le dado esperanza, pero esa esperanza ha alconzado demasiado alto y se ha caído más rápido tan una estrella en descenso. A quién era intentando embaucar? El no podría volver a una vido que brada. Era una cosa regresar de una nueva experiencia y nuevo conocimiento, pero regresar con heridas que no han sido en los regiones del Norte para un mil años? No, lo no era ser. Frodo ha estado mutilado, multratadoy hambreaus, y más importante: posoñado. No él visto los doctores, pero él no neceista verlos para saber que ellos recertarían: Medicina de los Elfos. -Tal vez sus locos amigos de elfos sabrán alguno de esto. Nosotros desde luego hemos jamás oido decir de su como, - Frodo podría oírles deciendo, casi tan claramente como si ellos estuvieron en el Estudio de Bolsón Cerrado con él.

Ellos bromearían por supesto, y se reírían sobre el disparate de las historias de Bilbo sobre los elfos, pero Frodo era serio. Frodo asió el blanco joya por en su cuello como él recuerdó las palabras de Arwen: palabras de esperanza y el regalo que le offreció: su lugar en el barco al otro lado del Mar.

_- El FIN -_

_Se acuéstate, tu cabeza dulce y fatigada. _

_Has venido al fin del viaje. _

_Duerme ahora, y suea de los unos quién venía antes. _

_Están llamando, del otro lado del tierra distante. _

- Parte de "En al Oeste" por Annie Lennox de "El Retorno del Rey" disco.

!!!NO OLVIDES DEJARME UNA RESEA!!!


End file.
